


The Best Form of Birth Control

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is 18+, VLD Rare Pair Week, VLD Rare Pair Week 2017, VLD Rare Pair Week Day 2-Mice/Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: When things get a little heated between Pidge and Hunk, someone's there to stop them before they go too far.





	

The thing about working with Hunk was how easily they could be distracted.

Everyone in the castle was on edge. A raid hadn’t gone well and several safeguards had been compromised in the process. Coran, unusually snappy, had locked Pidge out of the control room after she tried one too many times to help him figure out why the security didn’t work. Banished as she was, Pidge found herself in Yellow’s hangar, where Hunk was stress-working, and Pidge decided to join him.

After making a few upgrades to Yellow’s aiming mechanisms and armor, Pidge leaned back on the balls of her feet and stretched her arms back behind her head. Doing all this tech work without a break could really tire a girl out. She heard a thunk as Hunk dropped a wrench and suddenly his hands were kneading her shoulders. He gave great massages, as the team knew well, and she instantly relaxed into his touch.

When he undid a particularly painful knot, she groaned, the sound filthy and sensual, and she felt a shiver run through Hunk’s body. Smirking, she made the sound again, but louder, and followed it with a gasped  _ “Harder.” _

“Jesus Christ, Pidge,” he whined. His lips found her neck and this time the groan was very much real. When his teeth sank into her skin, she moaned, long and dirty, and his hands were on her hips to turn her around--

And he  _ screeched. _

“What?” she said, alarmed, and pulled his hand close to her face to inspect the tiny bite mark along the length of his thumb. “A bite?” Concerned, she looked down to her hip…

...and saw one of the princess’s mice perched on it, blinking up at her innocently.

She started laughing then, a long, loud laugh that infected Hunk. “I can’t believe we got cock blocked by a  _ mouse.” _

“I guess Shiro’s right,” Hunk said, “the best form of birth control is a chaperone.”

The mouse squeaked in agreement, sending them back into their roaring laughter.


End file.
